SPR: Generation Beta
by EternalSkydancer
Summary: We've seen the SPR Oliver Davis runs. We've met and known the members of SPR. This is SPR in the 2nd generation: the generation of the children. Follow them as they interact, go on cases and expose themselves to the job their parents love: Ghosthunting. Will you join them on the hunt? Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt doesn't belong to me. I own only the OCs and the plot
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Formation**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

Irina Davis sighed as she stopped outside the door. Incoherent shrieks and hollers were audible even through the thick oak wood door. Her hand paused in the act of turning the knob, torn between the desire to enter the air-conditioned room and the urge of running away without acknowledging the ruckus inside. However, she did not get to ponder her options as the door swung open from the inside, revealing a tall boy with black hair and mischievous brown eyes.

"Hey, look who's finally here!" crowed the boy, waving his hand over his shoulder to the group of teens behind him. The noise did not subside, suggesting that the boy's words went unheard. Treize Davis frowned in disappointment.

Irina rolled her eyes as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her with her foot. She gladly welcomed the cool air, though her ears were probably about to bleed due to the decibel level in the room.

"For crying out loud, what are you lot, children?" snapped Irina. "Keep it down will you?"

"The baby of the group has no rights to say that, Rina," sang Takigawa Mizuki. He had to duck immediately in order to avoid the flying cushion. "Oi, Miyuki! Aim better!"

Takigawa Miyuki glared at her brother. Irina silently prayed for the higher powers to grant Mizuki a peaceful departure from life as Miyuki reached for a better missile, which happened to be the book on the table. As Miyuki raised it into the air, the door on their left burst open and out walked a boy who looked identical to Treize thought with blue eyes instead. Leonardo Davis glowered at Miyuki, holding out a hand for the book. Miyuki sighed before surrendering the item to the much more frightening boy.

"I have just received an email from Father," Leo said, looking at everyone in the room. "I want everybody to be absolutely in order by the time I come out of the office again." With that, he swept into his office. Almost instantly, the fight broke out again.

Irina Mai Davis groaned. This was going to be another tormenting ten minutes.

….

Eighteen-year-old Leonardo Oliver Davis sat with a file open on his lap. His younger twin, Treize Eugene Davis was on his right, peering over his shoulder to read the information. On his left, handsome twenty-year-old Lin Xin had a file of his own, no doubt sent over by his father Lin Koujo. Like their fathers, Leo and Xin were close. They were both as eerily silent as their fathers as well, as constantly remarked upon by Takigawa Ayako. Treize was like his namesake, his uncle Eugene. Hyper, active, sunny and mischievous, Treize was the exact opposite of his twin.

Twenty-year-old Takigawa Mizuki nursed his own throbbing skull, a tragic result of the fight from before. He possessed a laidback character like his father Takigawa Houshou and enjoyed rock music just as much. His fuming seventeen-year-old sister, Miyuki had emerged victorious from the messy battle. Her fiery personality and short fuse could've given her mother, Ayako a run for her money. Houshou actually reckoned Miyuki was a leveled up version of her mother, though he would never dare mention it in front of his two women. One Ayako is bad enough-Ayako and Miyuki combined are much too formidable.

The other loser of the battle was seventeen-year-old Yasuhara Sara. Sara had deserved the pain as much as Mizuki had. She was a prankster at heart, and her clowning about would have been funny for everyone except the targeted victim. She was particularly fond of riling Miyuki up, for the sake of entertainment. She teased people to their wits' ends, a sport she could go on and on for days, much to the despair of the victims. It was little wonder that she got along famously with Treize.

Kikuchi Hime giggled at Sara's egg-sized lump on her head. Ever the lady, she hid her mouth behind her hand as she giggled. She was prim and proper; an exact replica of her mother, the famous medium Hara Masako. Likewise, she had inherited Masako's ever sarcastic tongue, which was constantly directed at Miyuki's childish behaviour, despite Miyuki being a year older.

Eighteen-year-old James Brown sat calmly, having adopted his father's genteel and easygoing side. John Brown had adopted James when the boy was five, and James adored his adopted father. He was not easily ruffled, nor was he at all spiteful. He had wanted to join the church ever since he became John's son, but had changed his mind, opting instead to learn exorcism without becoming celibate as a priest.

Irina sat near James, relishing in his calming presence. As the youngest of the lot, the fifteen-year-old girl was treated as everybody's little sister. Though the youngest, she was one of the smartest, and with her brown hair and blue eyes, was one of the prettiest. She inherited Oliver's brain and analytical nature, as well as Mai's much warmer and compassionate heart. Of that, she was grateful, because she did not want to become a third Oliver Davis. Leo was so similar to Oliver that she suspected her father might have cloned himself.

Leo snapped his file shut, eyeing the teens in the room. He then glanced at Xin, who nodded as he pulled out his laptop, a habit adopted from his father.

"Alright, the case was originally SPR's case, but as they are already handling many cases, they have decided to hand this over to us, the Junior Investigation Team," said Leo, when he was interrupted by Mizuki.

"Why are we the Junior team anyway? Who named this team? You think people would like it if a team of teenagers show up at the haunting claiming to be 'SPR Junior team'?" asked Mizuki. "Nice vote of confidence there."

"Then what, pray tell, do you think is more suitable?" demanded Leo, bristling with annoyance at being interrupted and questioned for his naming sense. Privately, Irina agreed with Mizuki. Calling themselves SPR junior does tend to reduce the trust of the clients.

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe something like SPR Second Generation?" suggested Mizuki, rather cheekily.

The rest groaned. SPR Second Generation sounded like a mahou shoujo anime's attack call. There was no way Irina would trek all about England with such a name. Miyuki glared at her brother again, but Mizuki was still talking nonsense.

"And then Leo would become the Second Generation boss. Oh I know! Since Uncle Osamu calls Dr. Davis 'Big Boss', we should call Leo the second generation big boss. The Niidaime!"

"Shut up!" yelled Miyuki in horror. "Niidaime? What are we, the yakuza?! I can't believe your sense sucked to this extend."

The whole thing soon blew out of proportion, resulting in another yelling, fighting mess. Irina threw her hands up in exasperation. There was no way they could accomplish anything if this went on!

"Oh quit it you guys! I don't care what we're called, so long as we sound respectable! We could be the SPR: Generation Beta for all I care!" snapped Irina.

The room fell silent. They ran the name through their heads again and again. Irina stared, dumbfounded at the idea that she had just blurted out.

"Actually…" Leo said slowly. "That's not bad. Not bad at all."

"All in favour of SPR: Generation Beta?" asked Treize with a grin.

"Aye!" came the unanimous reply.

Thus began the legacy of the teens known as SPR: Generation Beta, or as they would become more commonly known as, the SPR Beta team.

* * *

Please review! It would make me happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt isn't mine, unfortunately…**

* * *

Leo watched as the trembling girl settled herself into the chair. Jane Wright, the client for the case had been fifteen minutes late, which ticked Leo off. He absolutely loathed people who can't seem to keep track of time, unless that person was his mother, and even _she_ got on his nerves some days. He would never understand how his father could bear it, but then again he suspected love made people clueless and blind to the faults of the other.

"Well, Miss Wright. Would you tell us what is going on in your house?" Leo asked.

"Actually, something happened before I came, that's was why I was late," said Jane. She then blinked, as if just realizing something. "Oh my! I'm so sorry, I forgot to apologize! I'm sorry I was late, Mr. Davis, oh what was I doing?! How could I let you wait?!"

Sensing that the girl was working herself into a fit, Leo immediately deflected the issue to his twin, who was the more suitable candidate for emotional or humanistic approaches. Treize noted his twin's discreet glance and turned to reassure the fidgeting girl.

"It's alright, Miss Wright," said Treize in a calming voice. "It couldn't have been helped. You were probably bothered by what happened at home right? Therefore it's fine, you don't have to really get so worked up." Cue the dimpled charming smile of his.

"Oh…I see…" Jane's words trailed off, fascinated by Treize's smile.

'**Playboy**!' Came the thoughts of nearly everyone in the room, the exception being Leo, who couldn't have been bothered. Once Jane had calmed down enough, she began her story.

"Well, like my mother told Dr. Davis, recently the house feels odd to us. We'd just moved in a month ago. I'd be awaken in the middle of the night by strange footsteps. It'd occur all over the house and my family would be disturbed too. It comes and goes very quickly. Then two days ago, my older sister said she saw a huge black dog at the hallway. It lunged at her but disappeared as soon as my sister screamed. It gave her a fright, but we've dismissed it as a her overactive imagination." She paused, playing with the hem of her skirt. "Then this morning, I myself saw it. It was horrible – so large and wild looking. It looked at me then went away – disappeared right in front of my eyes! Then my mother screamed and when I got there, my sister was attacked by that dog. When it saw me, it vanished again."

Jane went on to say that her older sister had been sent to the hospital. It relieved the gang that she had not been severely injured. Nonetheless, a savage dog spirit was dangerous. Leo made a snap decision – they would go to the Wrights' home the very next morning.

…..

Oliver Davis turned a page of the book he was reading, steadfastly ignoring his wife, who stood right in front of him. Judging from her posture – hands on hips, ramrod straight back – he was in for it. And he had a very good idea why.

"Do tell me," said Mai, her voice steely. "Why would you send a gang of _children_ into a haunted house _without_ any adults?"

"Technically speaking, Xin is an adult. He's twenty. And the boys are of age." replied Naru, knowing that his wife was by no means satisfied by his answer. But it couldn't be helped, he just automatically went into Teasing Mode. Mai's reactions were pretty amusing when she was riled up. However, this was obviously not the right time. Mai transforms into an overprotective lioness when it comes to her kids.

"You know what I mean," Mai hissed. "They are still relatively inexperienced. You should've sent someone to go with them, not leave them to their own devices! Goodness knows if they'll screw up and land themselves in the hospital!"

"Is that based on your own experience, Mai? As I recall, you never listened to me." Naru finally met his wife's eyes. His tone softened. "Relax, this case should be quite straightforward. Besides, if you keep coddling them, they'll never grow. Leo and Xin will keep them out of trouble. Now, unless you and Gene had been teaching Treize the more dangerous side of astral projecting, I don't think it's much of a problem."

"I have NOT been doing anything of that sort," scoffed Mai hotly. "How could you say that?"

"Yeah, that was unwarranted, Noll," came a voice.

Naru sighed as he turned to look at the sudden appearance of his twin's ghost. Eugene Davis was forever stuck at seventeen, as his appearance suggested. It made Naru a little bit annoyed; the fact that Eugene remained young while he had to hide the strands of grey hair that had started to show.

"You're not gone yet, Gene?" Naru asked exasperatedly.

Eugene had reappeared after his funeral, stating his intention to stick around for 'fun'. He'd been around for Oliver and Mai's wedding, the birth of the kids and even the coming-of-age party thrown by Luella for the boys. But he still wouldn't go. Naru had tried talking to him, even resorting to threats of exorcism but Eugene had refused. Instead, he just hung around Treize, teaching the boy about his astral projecting. Naru had a suspicion that Treize turned out to be so like Eugene because of the latter's constant presence.

"No-pe. Now quit trying to get rid of me. I'm. Not. Leaving." said Gene. "Anyway, I came to help you convince Mai."

"Then do what you came to do," said Naru, crossing his arms across his chest. He made a mental note to grill Gene for information of Treize's powers.

"Mai, the idiot scientist is right. Let them grow on their own. Look at Noll and I. We called the shots when we were even younger! Why I remember how Noll used to…"

Naru tuned his brother out. He did not need a reaccount of whatever mishaps that had occurred during their unsupervised missions. Sometimes, Eugene talked way too much. It was just too bad he couldn't throw something at Gene anymore. He would've loved to throw a shoe at Gene to shut him up.

His musings were broken by the sight of a brown head poking into the study. His daughter stared at Gene and her mother then waltzed into the study as if it was no big deal. In truth, his children were so exposed to Gene's popping out of nowhere that they wouldn't get surprised by any ghosts' sudden appearance. Mai had once noted wryly that no child of Oliver Davis' should have been expected to behave normally. He had defended himself and his genes quite well by placing the blame upon conditioned response caused by Gene. That evening, he'd had to duck from two flying missiles across the room – one from Mai, the other from Gene.

"Daddy, Leo wants to know if six cameras are enough for the case tomorrow. He thinks it is, but Treize is in favour of more," said Irina. She then acknowledged her mother and uncle. "Hi, Uncle Gene. Hi, Mum. Go on talking, don't mind me. I'm just trespassing for awhile."

Naru nodded at his elder son's decision. Leo was turning out to be quite the lead investigator.

"Hey Daddy," Irina said again, glancing at her mother. "Mum doesn't want us to go?"

"She doesn't want you lot to go unsupervised," corrected Naru. "She's putting up a fight against Gene and I."

Irina sighed. She was well aware of the daggers her mother at stared at her father during dinner. She'd then deduced that it was most probably due to their case, since her mother had been normal until the moment she heard about it. Her mother was extremely protective of them. Irina only thanked her lucky stars that Luella hadn't been present during that scenario. Luella would kick up a fuss and then it'll go out of hand. She definitely did not want that.

"Mum, we're going to be fine. Nothing's gonna happen. You know that if something does happen we'd call you lot right? So just chill."

"Your brothers can go. But you are not going anywhere without an adult," replied Mai. Gene's persuasion had only worked till that extend. She was not budging in Irina's case.

"WHY?" whined Irina. "It's not fair! If Leo and Treize can go, why can't I?"

"They're eighteen, and legally old enough. You are not. Your dad can't spring you out of this one, young lady. He'd tried the legal adult thing on me so I'm making this decision based on that." Mai glowered at Naru, who silently admitted that she had gotten smarter. It'd worked against him.

Not against their daughter. Irina met her mother's eyes squarely.

"Fine." Irina said. "Be that way. Either I go along with your approval or I'll sneak into the car tomorrow morning without your consent. Either way I'm going along. You can't stop me, Mum. You know you can't. Don't bother locking the door 'cause I'd just break the lock with PK. Again. If I go without your consent, I'd have to sneak around without being noticed by Leo and the rest, because they'd just cart me home. So no one would know if anything happens to me. What would it be, Mum?"

Mai gaped. Naru and Gene admired her pluck. She couldn't have chosen a better threat against Mai. Since Mai's primary concern was about her safety, she'd have no choice. It was apparent that Madoka had been teaching Irina things that should not be allowed. Naru made another mental note to reprimand Madoka. Or was it Yasuhara instead?

"I don't want to do this, Mum," said Irina softly. "I really don't wanna sneak out behind your back. But you have to let me try this. I wanna go, I wanna be like you and Daddy. It's not fair that you got to do this when you were my age, yet you wouldn't let me. Please? Please Mummy?"

Very definitely Madoka. Mai was helpless towards her daughter's little girl mode. Irina obviously inherited Mai's courage and Naru's confidence. A rather deadly combination, especially when arguing with Mai.

"Alright, you may go." sighed Mai. "But you are not allowed to be in the front lines, clear?"

"Crystal," sang Irina, dancing on her way out. "Thank you Mummy! Love you!"

Mai shook her head as Irina shut the door behind her. She glared at her husband.

"Oh, this is all your fault! What possessed you to give them the case?!"

* * *

Once again, Please Review!

PS. I hope Irina did not come out too strongly. I just wanted her to be a sort of hard to handle combo of Naru and Mai. I would probably be defeated hands down if I was Mai...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**mayanntompong:** I'm glad you like Irina, she's probably my main character though I would switch between POVs. I was visualizing how a daughter of Naru and Mai would be like, and voila!

**Miss KuroYuki:** Thank you! I'll update as frequently as possible, so keep a lookout.

**Barajou29:** Aha, pairings. I have a few in my head so I'll be leaving clues here and there. Try catching them! XD I do intend for the SPR gang to show up, since it wouldn't be Ghost Hunt without them right? Oh, I hope you like the previous chapter with Naru and Mai.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This place is pretty big…" Mizuki said, eyeing the hallway of the house.

"That's because you live in a shack," commented Hime, putting a hand over her mouth. "My house is much bigger than this."

"Why you little…"

Irina ignored Mizuki's indignant outburst. Ever since they had arrived at the Wright's house, Hime had been giving out remarks about the décor and design of the house - most of them rude. The 'royal princess' had found the house too small, the furniture outdated and the décor tasteless. It was really fortunate that their clients have already left them to set up their base alone.

"There, there, Hime, Mizuki. Let's not dilly-dally or Leo would be in a worse mood," said James, attempting to settle the brewing argument.

Hime turned up her nose, signaling the end of the argument. She stalked into the base without another word, leaving the trio in her wake. Irina sighed. Hime truly is full of theatrics, just like how Masako could be. James caught her eye and gestured toward the base with a sweeping motion – his 'after you' gesture.

"Welcome back," Treize called when they entered. "You guys were a little long out there."

"No doubt Hime started another argument," said Miyuki, flicking dust off her sleeve.

"A lady does **NOT** argue," said Hime tensely. "It was merely a conversation between me and a fool. But then again, since _you_ are not a lady, you wouldn't know the difference."

"Why you self-important…" shouted Miyuki.

"Who's a fool?!" yelled Mizuki.

Irina had to admire the way Hime could rile up both Takigawas in the same sentence. She was glad Hime was on close terms with her. No enemy of hers would survive if she was to be extremely poisonous.

"I've sent Sara off to do some research," said Leo. "Hime, what is your opinion of the house?"

"I sense a dog spirit - it's hiding. It's wary of us, but it does not emit malicious intent," replied Hime.

"Same as Treize's opinion then," said Leo. "In a short while, I'm going to interview the family. The rest of you will be watching the monitors. No fooling around or I'll throw you into the Thames. Irina, you are coming with me and Treize."

Irina was delighted. Leo never let anybody except Xin and Treize attend to the interviews with him. If he's including her, that meant she was reliable enough to Leo. Not to say that Leo didn't trust her, it was just that Irina was always too young in his mind. It was nice to know that she was no longer babied.

Meanwhile, Mizuki and Miyuki shivered. The Thames threat was directed towards them since Leo had considered them to be the primary troublemakers. Leo could very well carry out his threat – he was _that _scary.

Mrs. Wright sat directly in front of them, fussing over her elder daughter, Emily Wright. Emily had been discharged from the hospital with an injured leg. She had to walk with the support from someone. Irina thought of how badly she must have been bitten by the dog to cause that much damage.

"So you're saying that the dog just appeared and attacked you, Miss Emily?" Leo asked.

"That's right. I was upstairs alone when it appeared. It was huge – twice my size. I'd seen it before, but it never attacked me like this previously. When it lunged at me I was frozen to the spot. I could only scream." Emily replied, touching her cast.

"I heard her scream, so I ran upstairs to see what happened," Mrs. Wright continued. "That was when the monster took Emily by her leg. There was just so much blood."

Mrs. Wright looked badly shaken. At the mention of blood, Jane shuddered. She then continued the story.

"That coincided with my arrival at the scene. Like I said, the dog disappeared once it saw me. I then rushed to my sister and called for an ambulance."

"Why did you not do anything, Mrs. Wright?" asked Leo. "I noticed that neither of you mentioned your role after the discovery."

Irina was not surprised to see Mrs. Wright balk. Leo's tone implied that she was being irresponsible and suspicious. Xin glared a little at Leo. Clearly, he too, reckoned that Leo had been too blunt.

"My brother didn't mean anything bad," Treize clarified. "I'm sorry, he's just extremely blunt. We merely wanted the whole picture so we may find out what triggered the attack."

"I couldn't help it!" cried Mrs. Wright. "That was just too frightening – much too horrible! I…I couldn't move!" Her entire frame trembled at the memory.

"We understand," Treize said soothingly. "You just witnessed a spirit attack your daughter. Not to mention, the sight of a spirit disappearing must have been rather shocking. It is natural that you would be in shock."

Normally, it would have calmed the client. Treize had a knack for showing compassion and averting emotional distress. However, Mrs. Wright only grew more agitated.

"You **do not** understand! It was the blood! The blood…all that blood! Oh, I thought I was about to faint! How could there be that much blood! Just thinking about the sight of blood…ohhh, my stomach is churning…" exclaimed Mrs. Wright.

There were immediately sweatdrops all around. Irina's eyebrows twitched, her expression showing disbelief and mild amusement. Treize was highly amused whereas Leo was highly irritated. Xin attempted to look indifferent, but Irina caught him suppressing a grin. She grinned at him and earned herself an eye roll from him. It made her grin wider. He could be so cute in an awkward way.

"Sorry," apologized Jane. "My mother has a severe phobia of blood."

"At least she didn't faint this time. Last time she collapsed when she saw Dad cut himself with the knife. It was beyond humiliating once we've got over the amusement." Emily shook her head in exasperation.

"Anyway, I think that's all we have to tell. I hope that it's of help," said Jane.

They thanked the Wrights and made their way back to base. Treize was openly chuckling over the 'blood thing'. Suddenly, Xin's phone rang. He took the call and eyed Leo, who stopped and glanced at him enquiringly.

"It was Sara," Xin replied. "She says she found something. I'd better go get her from the library."

"Good. We'll wait in the base," said Leo, walking down the hall. "Bring her in as soon as you get back."

* * *

Once again, please leave a review!

Fear of blood isn't that funny, but some people actually find it amusing. Treize's reaction was part of being that kind of person. So it doesn't represent my point of view :D

*However, I do find Mrs. Wright's overreaction quite funny...*

Over and Out


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt...just the OCs**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"So what I've found is that there were no incidents whatsoever surrounding this house. It's all normal. But, the librarian had been around for quite a while so she gave me some neighbourhood gossip when she knew I was looking for that house's info," said Sara.

"Neighbourhood gossip?" Leo asked skeptically. He did not want gossip or rumours. He wanted _facts_.

"It was the only lead I got, Leo." Sara said evenly. "And if you hear what I have to say, you'd think of it differently. Anyway, when she heard about a dog, she said that a good 20 years ago, a family called the Brensons lived in this house with their younger daughter's pet dog. It was quite a commonly known fact back then that the Brensons loved their elder daughter and tended to neglect the younger daughter. The dog was rather loyal to the younger girl and always fought the elder girl whenever the elder one mistreated his owner."

"Mistreated?" Xin asked.

"They said she bullied and ordered her younger sister around a lot. The dog was the younger sister's sole ally. Well, 2 years later the dog died when it tried to defend his owner. But incidents kept happening to the elder girl, so the family left a year after the dog died. But this was the first time the librarian had ever heard of anything happening to any new families in the house," said Sara.

Leo assumed his thinking pose. Irina could literally hear the gears turning in his head. He suddenly sat up straight, understanding in his expression.

"Treize, go get Emily Wright. I need to ask her some extra questions," ordered Leo. His twin nodded and left the base, leaving a mass of confused teenagers in his wake.

"What's going on?" wondered Mizuki. "I don't get it. Didn't you already ask all you need?"

"I had an idea. But I need more information that Emily Wright can give and perhaps shed light upon the case." Replied Leo. "If all goes well, we may wrap the case up tonight."

"Did I ever order my sister around?" Emily was surprised. She certainly did not think that such a question would be asked. "Well, I did tell her to do things for me, but she does that to me as well. Aren't all siblings like that?"

Irina's answer was yes. Indeed, Leo and Treize both ordered each other and her around all the time. Judging by the Takigawas, they were the same. Irina suddenly understood what her brother meant by that question. The dog used to protect its owner from her sister's abuse, and if it was haunting the house, it might have mistaken the Wright sisters as his owner's family…

"Do the attacks occur when you happen to do that?" Leo asked.

'Bingo' thought Irina.

"Now that you mention it, yes they always do," replied Emily. "You don't think there's a connection, is there?"

Leo merely thanked the girl and asked Miyuki and Treize to assist her out. He snapped his notebook shut – a habit he'd picked up from his father, of course. He rose to his feet and walked to the door, Xin following close behind. They stopped before exiting base.

"Hime, get ready to attempt jourei. Mizuki and James, be ready in case something happens. We're wrapping it up in a few hours." Leo announced to the room.

With that, he swept out alongside his ever so loyal assistant-slash-best friend.

"Was it just me who didn't get what the interview was about?" Mizuki asked, eliciting groans from the remaining members.

Hime stood next to Treize, both keeping eyes out for the spirit while Mizuki started to chant. Irina felt the air shift, sensing something change in the hallway. They have opted to do the exorcism in the hallway where they can't get locked in, which spoke loads about Leo's ability as a leader.

"It's coming," warned Treize, just as Irina felt a growing presence right ahead of Mizuki. Irina got only a split second's warning before the spirit appeared and charged in anger towards Mizuki, but it was enough for her to yank the boy out of the way. He looked gratefully at her, which she acknowledged with a nod before both returned their attention to the now furious spirit.

Irina noticed Miyuki quickly and silently activated the charms she had paste along the hallway. The spirit immediately reacted, seemingly sensing that it was now trapped. It tried to break free, but was repelled every time. Xin then set binds, binding it to the spot. It released an ear-piercing howl that shook Irina down to her deepest core. She could sense its anger, pain and grief. She relayed the emotions to Leo, who then glanced at his twin and Hime.

"Treize, Hime, you heard her. Now, try telling it to move on as peacefully as possible."

"Your master isn't here anymore. The people living here aren't your previous owners," said Hime in her calmest tone. "You don't have to stay here anymore. You are free to go."

The spirit growled. Irina sensed its unspoken words: She's still here! I'm not leaving when she is suffering! I gotta protect her! Irina felt herself getting choked up at the loyalty and love the dog had for its master.

"Hime, it doesn't believe you. It still thinks she's here." Irina called out. Suddenly the binds in its front paws broke and it roared in rage. Hime instantly went pale. Treize stepped in front of her.

"She's not lying. We researched about your master – well, my brother did anyway. Your master, Anne Brenson is no longer here. She moved out 20 years ago, and has never returned here. Anne died 15 years ago, and she's no doubt waiting for you in heaven," said Treize. The spirit stopped, gazing at Treize, who gazed back steadily before continuing. "Anne loved you as much as you loved her. I'd bet she's worrying about you right now in heaven. Won't you go back to her?"

Irina let her tears fall as she was seized by the spirit's memories of being with its master. She could tell how much the pair loved each other, and the very memory of the spirit's own death was sad. She could sense how it hurt the spirit to leave the girl alone after its death. The spirit started to fade as the memories faded from Irina's mind. In a few short moments, the spirit had disappeared in a glowing golden light, leaving Irina with the memories she had just witnessed.

"May you be reunited with her." Irina prayed as she wiped the tears away.

* * *

I'm sorry it was so anti-climatic...and the case is rather simple...but I hope you'd like it!

Please review and give me some feedback! I'd like to know if my current style is ok


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt is not mine, just the OCs**

**Please read and review peeps!**

* * *

Takigawa Mizuki stretched languidly as he enjoyed the current state of the office lounge: empty with plenty of space for him to roll on the carpeted floor, if he wanted to that is. No glares from Leo or Xin – they had gone to Oliver Davis' own office for the report on the case. No unexpected projectiles to watch out for – his sister had eagerly taken up Mai's invitation to shop with Irina. No snide remarks from Hime to counter – she had not come in yet, and the others were MIA. _This_ was the life.

The door creaked open an inch, and in poked Yasuhara Osamu's glasses-wearing face. Yasuhara's eyes fell on the teen and the brightest smile appeared before he pounced on the teen. A yelp escaped Mizuki as Yasuhara's arms flung around him, squeezing the life out of him.

"Oh what a wonderful sight to behold so early in the morning!" Yasuhara cried in delight. "A mini Bou-san, just like how he was twenty years ago. Capital!"

Mizuki groaned at Yasuhara's words. His distress level increased when another voice joined in the fray.

"Ah, Papa, not fair!" Sara bounded in, throwing herself at Mizuki as well. "I wanna hug him too!"

"Tsk, Sara, can't you see I'm currently admiring Bou-san's twenty years younger self? I don't share, shoo," said Yasuhara, tightening his grip. Mizuki wheezed.

"What in the world is going on here?" A voice rang out from the doorway.

Yasuhara immediately released Mizuki on proceeded to fling himself at the new arrival, who let out a horrified cry. Mizuki gulped in oxygen, glad that he could breathe again, albeit with Sara still clinging onto him like a koala on a tree. He cast his savior a grateful glance that turned sympathetic when he noted the expression on Yasuhara's new prey.

"My Bou-san! You have returned to me at last! As expected, the real thing is much better!" Yasuhara exclaimed. "Have you left Ayako for me at last?"

"YASU!" Bou-san said, horrified. "What nonsense are you spouting in front of my own son?! And I thought I told you to quit it!"

Yasuhara's grin became wider – if the feat was actually possible. He released Bou-san, straightening his tie as the latter brushed out the creases on his shirt.

"Aww, Bou-san. I was just fooling around with you since you've been a lot less fun lately. And don't worry, I won't do that if Ayako was around since I'm not suicidal." Yasuhara said while beaming. Mizuki _absolutely_ hated that beam of his. It only meant that he was up to something again, that prankster.

As if he could hear Mizuki's thoughts, Yasuhara turned to look at the teens, still wearing that Cheshire Cat grin of his. He put on a shocked expression and his voice went all pitchy.

"Goodness me, Bou-san would you look at this! Such an indecent act, right in front of our eyes! How could you, Mizuki? How could you destroy Sara's reputation like this! To flirt so brazenly in front of her father, how can you be so bold?!"

Mizuki spluttered. **Sara** was the one who pounced on him and wouldn't let him go! So how did it become _his_ fault? He was about to suggest that Yasuhara get new glasses if he couldn't tell the difference between the koala and the tree when he was spared the need. A loud 'Thwack' resounded as a bright red handbag landed on Yasuhara's head.

"_What_ did you just say about my son, you bad influence?" growled Ayako. "Sara, get off Mizuki. You're getting all the bad influences from your ridiculous father."

Sara instantly disentangled herself from Mizuki. She did not want the handbag to land on her next. Mizuki sat up straight, flexing his hands that have gone numb from being squeezed. Ayako grumbled about not being able to catch a break anywhere in SPR while Bou-san carefully keep a distance from his currently fuming wife.

"Well? Can't anyone get any tea in this place?" asked Ayako.

"Not now," replied Mizuki. "Irina isn't here, so unless you'd like my tea or Sara's tea you'd have to go thirsty. By the way, why are you here Mum?"

"Me? You think I want to be in that office where Naru is without Mai? Naru alone is bad enough, but he's got his clone and Lin's carbon copy in there as well. No way I'm going anywhere near there until Mai comes back." Ayako announced. Bou-san nodded in agreement.

Upon seeing Bou-san and Ayako treating the office as their own space, Yasuhara decided to do the same and ceremoniously flopped down onto the nearest armchair. Mizuki lamented his now gone peace when the adults worked up another semi fight.

Imagine Mai Davis' surprise when she returned from her shopping trip only to find the Beta team office overflowing with both members of the Oliver Davis team and Beta team. To be honest, she didn't think that the room could even fit any more people. Irina was just as surprised, both mother and daughter frozen to the spot. Miyuki, on the other hand had yelled and joined in the noisy chaotic mess in the room.

"Oh lookie here, it's jou-chan!" Bou-san waved at Mai. "Welcome back jou-chan, Rina-tan!"

"Please don't call me Rina-tan," begged Irina. "I'd get laughed at."

"It's not like your schoolmates understand it anyway," said Bou-san. "Besides, who'd dare laugh at our Irina Davis? They'd have to face the King of SPR himself. Your dad is even scarier than all the mums and dads of your friends combined."

Irina only laughed at the statement. Mai shook her head in disbelief and amusement as she dropped the bags she was holding.

"What do you think you're doing, Bou-san? You're just gonna let the kids fight it out?" Mai asked. "And when did we move our office here?"

"Just let 'em be Mai. You think I can stop Miyuki? Not even Ayako could stop her half the time, and that's saying something. Besides, your husband and eldest son are redecorating that office into a gloomy grey colour. It's much more interesting here." Replied Bou-san nonchalantly.

Mai let her gaze travel around the room, finally resting upon the teapot and cups of tea on the table. None were touched, save one. She stared at Masako, who held an empty teacup. The latter merely met Mai's questioning glance with a raised eyebrow.

An hour ago, she'd bullied Ayako into making it then spent the entire time commenting on how Ayako could ruin even the best blend in the world. Ayako had retorted that she wasn't taught to make tea for rich prim princesses, to which Bou-san had unwisely remarked that since Ayako was a total spoiled princess she'd probably never made tea for anyone before in her entire life. Bou-san had sported a lovely new headpiece in the form of a lump and that had started off another Bou-san/Ayako fight. Masako had merely ignored them until they'd run out of steam.

Mai sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could already guess who made the tea since no one else had touched the tea. Only Ayako could be a cook as disastrous as that. Even Masako could brew a pot of decent tea. She muttered about wasting resources and loaded the pot and cups – including Masako's – onto a tray, fully intending on brewing another pot herself. Irina followed after her mother.

Irina wordlessly took the cups from her mother and washed them. Mai smiled at her daughter, grateful that at least one of her children was 'normal'. Leo was too much involved with his books and had never even touched a single broom in his life, like his ridiculous father. Treize had sometimes willingly done housework only to disturb his twin by purposefully dusting around him, just like his prankster uncle. If Irina had been anyway like that, Mai reckoned she would've died of overwork.

Mai cringed as a few thumps were heard from the squabbling bunch. Working in SPR was like being a maid at times, especially if the entire gang and all the kids were in the same space. Making tea for everybody was one thing, but the mass destruction was another. They could knock furniture over and ornaments would be thrown all around the place. Mai had to clean up every time, without any help from the main participants of the brawls. Just thinking about the resulting mess and cleanup made her develop a throbbing head.

"Irina, please tell me they're not throwing things around," begged Mai.

Irina poked her head out the door and frowned as she surveyed the 'war zone'.

"No, no flying stuff today. Oh, there goes Sara. Miyuki just clobbered her on the head. And James just got pushed aside. Treize is…ducking under Leo's desk – Miyuki almost hit him. Uncle Osamu is chasing Mizuki around again – oh man, he seriously creeps me out sometimes. Mizuki is…using Miyuki as a shield? Wow, he must be desperate. Oh and would you look at that. Uncle Bou-san and Aunt Ayako have started again. Aunt Masako isn't helping either since she's adding fuel to the fire with her words…hmm, I guess Hime takes after her way too much because she's doing the exact same thing. Uncle John and James are trying to calm things down, but I'll bet you five bucks that they'd just get roped in the fights," reported Irina.

"Rina! I **do not** need a running commentary!" Mai exclaimed. "And what's that about betting? Who taught you _that_?"

"Oh come on, Mum. Trust me, you need running commentary or you'll find yourself venturing out into the battlefield. You don't want to have to waste your tea and brew another pot right? Or buy replacement pots and cups." Irina said, still observing the fights from the pantry doorway.

As much as Mai didn't want to admit it, her daughter was right – as always. She'd already lost count of how many teacups and teapots the fights have broken over the years. It just couldn't be helped, seeing as the children all took after the parents. The Takigawas were destructive enough on their own. She sat down by the table, waiting for the water to boil and her daughter's all-clear. Best avoid the worst outcome.

Oliver's ears were besieged by raucous laughter and incoherent shrieks as he neared the Beta team's office. His own team had abandoned their office, no doubt to disturb the young ones. Walking by his side, Lin's eyebrows were knitted into a tight line. Leo and Xin followed close behind, both letting out groans when a crash resounded down the hall.

Lin didn't even have to open the door because it was flung open by the combined weight of Bou-san and Mizuki – Ayako and Miyuki had simultaneously thrown the father and son at the door. Silence spread across the room as they noticed the small group of men.

"What in the world are you lot doing? I don't recall ever mentioning I wanted to demolish the place. How old are you lot, five?" Oliver demanded, his eyes cold.

The occupants of the room shivered as they felt the cold fury Oliver emitted.

* * *

Sorry it's not a case, but I don't think the kids' lives would be filled with cases though. Mai would've skinned Naru for that


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you for the reviews! Seeing them makes me happy **

**Disclaimer: All I own are the plot and OCs**

**Do please review! **

* * *

The room was silent as adults and teens alike eyed the two identical figures behind the desk. Mai passed out the tea with Irina's aid, sneaking glances at her currently irritated husband. He wore a very disapproving expression as his eyes swept across the attendees.

'_Uh oh. Naru's not happy,'_ thought Mai. An unhappy Naru was never good.

Treize glanced at his twin, who was standing next to their father, wearing the same look on his face. He shivered involuntarily at the eerie similarity between the father-son duo. The atmosphere in the room was like the tundra, and though there were no thermometers in the room, Treize swore that the temperature must've dropped to sub-zero. He immediately shot his sister a look that meant _'Do something!'._

All Irina could think of was to do a very risky move. It could either break the ice, or it could make things worse. But looking at how her father's mood seemed to worsen with each passing second, she decided to take the risk. Mentally, she opened up her senses and located her uncle's presence in the spirit realm. Her now tingling senses showed her more than just Gene, and she had to hide how revolted she was to see some rather unsavoury spirits, like the one who had his head tucked under his arm. She reached out to Gene and when she felt their souls link, she tugged on their connection.

Gene looked surprised to feel her soul. She immediately relayed the scene in the room to him, mentally pleading for him to come and defuse the building bomb called Oliver Davis. She knew it worked when her connection snapped and felt Gene's growing presence in the room.

Oliver's eyes snapped to his twin's materializing form. His blue eyes narrowed with confusion as his twin – stuck in his eternally sixteen years old form – appeared and waved joyfully at the crowd. Mai slapped her forehead. Now there were **THREE** forms that look exactly the same! Naru instantly engaged in a stare-down with Gene's spirit, which lead Mai to question her husband's own mental maturity – he tended to act less mature when being around Gene.

"Hiya, Noll!" Gene said cheerily. "Long time no see, my very intellectual twin! Oh and there is no point trying to stare me down, Noll. You know that I can play stare-at-my-twin with you all day and not get tired whereas you would eventually have to rest. So it's a no-win for you no matter what."

"_Long time no see_? What do you mean by that, you idiot?" Naru growled. "You just showed up a few days ago! And I am not staring you down. I am merely trying to comprehend how you can bear to show up in that teenager form – at your **real** age – and still be so shameless about it."

"It's a gift, Noll," said Gene with a grin. "One that ladies covet oh so badly, isn't that right Masako? I'd bet you'd like to look sixteen too."

"I don't think **I** am in dire need of that." Masako scoffed. "My complexion has remained just as lovely as before, as you can probably see. Ayako, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. She'd want to look sixteen."

"I do **NOT** want to look sixteen!" Ayako hollered.

"Oh of course not," said Masako. "I'd forgotten that even as a sixteen-year-old, you had looked every bit like a forty-year-old." Hime let out a laugh from behind her hand. Mother and daughter exchanged smug looks.

The howl that came from Ayako caused Gene to laugh. Oliver glared at the only dead person in the room, clearly unhappy with the commotion that he had inadvertently caused. Gene only laughed harder as he apologized.

"Sorry Noll. I didn't mean to start another fight, really," said Gene, wiping mock tears from his eyes.

"What did you come here for anyway?" snapped Naru.

"I kinda sensed that you were killing the mood in the room, so I thought I'd come for some fun." Gene replied, winking at Irina. Irina cringed as her mother's accusing glance directed towards her. Luckily for Irina, her mother had chosen that moment to serve her father tea so he didn't notice.

Naru's tense form relaxed as he sipped Mai's tea. Leo rolled his eyes at his father's apparent weakness for his mother, especially her tea. Not that he'd ever admit it, but Leo secretly enjoyed his mother's tea just as much.

'Not a secret, Leo. I know **all** about you after all.' Treize told his twin telepathically.

'Shut up.' Leo sent back.

Just then, Madoka came bouncing in. She stopped short when she noticed Gene, her shocked gasp escaping her. Gene smiled and waved both arms in the air. Madoka let out a beam of her own, one that Lin thought looked charming on her and Naru thought was absolutely overkill.

"Oh Gene! You should have visited more frequently, you cheerful fella!" Madoka exclaimed, ignoring Naru's grumbles about how Gene visited _too_ frequently for his liking. "You have no idea how dreary it was, facing Noll here every day. I'd much rather face you."

"Then you may feel free to join him. That way you'd see him all the time and I'd be freed from your overflowing energy," suggested Naru sarcastically.

"Manners, Noll." Madoka was unfazed.

"Why did you come here, Madoka?" Naru asked, looking curiously at the file in Madoka's hand.

"I just got back from a client interview," said Madoka, handing over the file. "I thought you'd want to handle it yourself, Noll." She watched as the man cracked open the file. "The client, Ricky Harrington had been experiencing an incident where every Tuesday evening, around 7pm, the customers at his beachside hotel will hear someone playing the piano in the ballroom. They also claimed seeing people dancing in the ballroom, all dressed in old fashioned clothes – probably Regency era. Then they would hear screaming from all over the hotel and the walls of the corridors and the lobby would be splattered in red. They'd also see blood covered bodies on the floors, all dressed like those in the ballroom. It'd all disappear when the clock strikes midnight, and there've been no casualties, but Mr. Harrington is concerned about the hotel's business and the staff's emotional wellbeing. Everybody has been traumatized of course."

Mai shuddered. It was gruesome and she was getting the chills just by hearing Madoka describe it. She noticed Treize and Irina both shaking their heads, as if trying to clear their minds. She wondered if her children had had a vision already.

Naru had also noted the reactions the case description had invoked in his family. He would have to bring them along, but it didn't sit well with him to bring children to such a place where most things were still mysterious to him. He sighed. Gene looked troubled too, and Naru heard his twin telling him to be careful, because whatever was there might not like the intrusion. He silently acknowledged his twin's warning.

"Alright, looks like I'll be leading this investigation." Naru said, looking at his team. "I'll need the entire team, and Leo, Treize and Irina as well." Immediately, there were protests from the remaining Beta team members. Naru held up a hand to silence them. "The rest of you, I'd much rather not have you around. We don't know much about this case, so it is risky and unpredictable. You'd be safer at home. However, if your parents consent to it, you may come along."

The youngsters all turned to their respective parents, persuasions and arguments everywhere. Miyuki and Ayako had even gotten into a shouting match. Realizing that he would most likely develop a headache if he stayed any longer, Naru rose and left with Lin.

"We leave tomorrow morning. Be here at 10am sharp. Anyone who's late will have to walk there on their own." Naru said, loudly in order to be heard over the shouts the Takigawas were spewing.

Gene said goodbye to Mai and disappeared. Mai however, knew that she'd be seeing him in her dreams. He always does that during cases, either appearing to her or Treize. So she was not looking forward to sleeping later at night. She strongly suspected that it would be ugly, probably hard to bear.

Boy was she right.

* * *

So the next chapter would be a case! This time, old and most of new SPR will be there for the case. Unfortunately, I don't know how long it would take me to update next time because classes are starting, and school and fanfics do not mix...but I'll do my best!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I LOVE YOU LOADS, MY REVIEWERS. Please do review this time as well!**

* * *

Irina's eyebrows were raised in disbelief as Hime started 'ooh-ahh-ing' at the electric kettle on the table. Hime then ran around to the bathroom door and exclaimed about some weird 'giant white bowl stuck to the floor' (the toilet).

Treize was seated on the couch, nervously wringing his hands. He grabbed fistfuls of the skirt he was wearing, clearly distressed. Irina nearly fainted to see her brother in a baby doll pink dress that reached his ankles.

Sara and Yasuhara were guffawing as they held up their smartphones respectively, filming the odd duo.

Mai and Masako looked as if they'd very much like to jump out the window at the very moment at the sight of their children.

The rest of the people in the room all had the same thoughts running through their heads: What in the world just happened?

* * *

**2 hours ago**

The Takigawa family – save Ayako – gawked at the fancy interior of the hotel where they were supposed to be investigating. SPR had been given the luxury of using the hotel's VIP suite as their base. Neither Takigawa sibling nor Bou-san had ever been surrounded by that much finery in their lives and were rendered completely speechless, to which Masako had said 'good riddance' to.

Ricky Harrington was an amiable man. He had greeted them warmly, albeit a tad bit distracted. He also urged SPR to come to him for any form of assistance required. He had also arranged for the staff members and most of the hotel guests to be interviewed, much to Naru's pleasure.

Naru, Lin, Madoka, Xin and Leo were reviewing interview transcripts in a corner, seeing as there were hundreds to read through. Mai had somehow managed to get the rest into functioning groups – she did not wish for any sort of arguments to take place, lest they end up trashing the place up and goodness knows how much **that** would cost – and set them off to various hotspots in order to set up the cameras. She herself had stayed behind in the base with Yasuhara and Sara, the only two non psychics, setting up monitors.

It was when almost everybody had returned from their tasks did James enter with a rather hyper – not to mention _giddy_ – Hime in tow.

"Oh my, what a funny thing that was back there!" Hime said excitedly. "A moving box! And to think that it would bring us into another place entirely! What was it you called it, an a-ler-va-ter?"

Needless to say, everyone paused in their tasks, staring at the usually proper girl. Masako looked as if Hime had gone insane. Then Irina saw it – a form of another person, whose image was overlapping with Hime's. Upon closer inspection, she saw the telltale aura of a possessed person around the girl.

"She's possessed," declared Irina. "The ghost's female, seems rather harmless to me."

They attempted to question the possessed girl, but it was proving to be quite a difficult job, what with Hime giggling and poking things left and right. They had only managed to get out the name of the ghost – Sophia – and that she was very well aware that she'd died.

"But then I couldn't go anywhere, see? I was stuck here, and so I thought 'oh to hell with it, I'm going to have some fun with this'. I must say, I didn't mean to possess this body here though. She saw me, I got so thrilled that the next thing I knew, I was in her body," said Sophia, as if it were no big deal. "It got so dreary after centuries of hang around without ever touching anything, let alone eat the food I see all the time. Oh, so tantalizing! Oooh, I wonder what this thing does!"

Mizuki hastily snatched his phone away from the girl's grasp. She pouted but then tilted her head to a side. She pursed her lips, eyeing Mizuki from head to toe. Much to everybody else's horror, Hime's face turned into a decidedly flirty expression, which was downright terrifying to see. Miyuki claimed that she would have nightmares.

"Aren't you quite the dashing one! I do like men like you, they are ever so charming. I dare say I quite like you," said Sophia.

To see that expression on Hime's face and hear such words in Hime's voice made the others shiver in disgust. It was around then when Yasuhara's phone was whipped out.

Treize then burst into the room, wailing at the top of his lungs. Leo stood there looking dumbfounded at his twin. Ayako came in after him, hands held up in the air in surrender. Treize stood there, head whipping around wildly before diving behind the couch.

"Oh oh, how disgraceful!" wailed Treize. "To think that I'd be caught looking so indecent! What would my mother say!"

Sophia looked at him, her face lighting up with recognition. She moved to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Gracious me, is that you, Diana?" cried Sophia.

"Sophia?" Treize – or Diana, as it seemed to be the ghost who was possessing Treize – blinked his eyes. "Oh Sophia, it **is** you!"

"Why in the world are you in a boy's body?" asked Sophia, eyeing Treize's body.

"I wish I knew! He noticed me and I got such a fright when he started to approach me, that I ran right through him! Then it turns out that I actually possessed him!" Diana started to cry again. "Oh Sophia!"

Through Hime/Sophia, they managed to find out that Diana was Sophia's fellow debutant and best friend. Sophia described Diana as a very straight-laced, proper young lady without having done anything shameful in all sixteen years of her life.

"I dare say, she's distraught now because of the clothes." Sophia said cheerily. "See, women in our time don't wear men's clothing – well, no proper lady would anyway. She'll probably calm down if you put her in a dress. Goodness, what an odd box! With moving pictures!"

* * *

**Present**

Miyuki had lent her dress to Diana, which left the Yasuhara duo cracking up on the floor when they saw Treize in a dress. Leo had turned his head away, not wishing to see his own spitting image in a _dress_. Mai had had to grab her husband's arm for support, ashen faced and utterly shocked to her core.

"Oh I can't wait to show Treize this," chortled Sara as she shamelessly snapped photo after photo.

"He'll probably live," remarked Irina. "He probably would see it as amusing. Hime on the other hand, she would most likely die of embarrassment when she sees herself acting like a total country bumpkin."

Yasuhara had deemed photos as not good enough for documenting Hime's ordeal and had been filming the girl's excited behaviour. He himself seemed to be greatly enjoying the event, much to Masako's apparent horror and displeasure. He chuckled as Sophia experimented with the showerhead in Hime's body.

"Miss Diana, seeing as your friend is being so uncooperative, perhaps you would care to tell us what happened to you during your time of death?" Naru asked, training his gaze upon his possessed son.

"It was…a grand ball, for debutants that day in the ballroom. I remember the music and dancing, it was all quite lovely. Until they showed up." The tone became sharp at the very last sentence. Sophia stopped her exploration, her eyes haunted.

"They?" Madoko asked.

"Yes, them. Joseph Danton and his gang of brutes." Sophia replied, her tone as hollow as her eyes. "The ones who murdered us all."

* * *

I hope I didn't butcher this chapter. I tried my best to do this, but I'm afraid it wasn't as good as I wanted...


End file.
